A vibration type actuator utilizing a vibration of a piezoelectric element is small and generates a high driving force. Therefore, the vibration type actuator is compatible with a wide speed range and has low vibration and low noise. A vibration type actuator is known that employs a method for simultaneously exciting a plurality of resonant modes on a chip-type vibrator on which a projection is provided. The vibration type actuator causes an elliptical motion to the projection of the vibrator, and a friction member that is press-contacted with the projection is relatively driven by a friction force. The feature of the vibration type actuator is that the vibrator is relatively small and an object to be driven can be directly linear-driven.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the vibration type motor for linearly driving the object to be driven that uses the chip-type vibrator. The vibration type motor using such a chip-type vibrator is used as, for example, a lens driving actuator in a lens barrel of a camera, which is small and requires high linear driving force.